more than just a pretty face
by in the days of wonder
Summary: Behind her doe-like eyes and amidst her spicy chocolate perfume lies a real person with feelings and ambitions. If only more people could see that.


**Notes |** after unintentionally writing fics about four members in the pretty committee, i thought, what would an alicia-centric oneshot look like? so i came up with this.  
**Warnings | **alternate universe, suggestive dialogue**  
Disclaimer |** You know the drill…

* * *

If people knew Alicia Rivera, they would say she was like her mother—an exotic beauty who could have easily been mistaken for a model. Long dark locks fell just below her shoulders as they accentuated her tan, pore-less face. Her tone legs flexed as she sauntered down the halls as if they were a runway.

If people _really_ knew Alicia Rivera, they would say she is like her father—a clever negotiator with a thirst for details. Thick-skinned. Analytical. The spitting image of a future lawyer. But that's a side of her people have yet to see.

She had always been a little more in bloom than her peers. Her breast buds have been sprouting since the fifth grade. Her hips shaping out since sixth. And her time of the month had been ongoing for the last three years. But all of these pubertal changes which were deemed "normal" made her stand out too much.

In grade school, it made her abnormal. While every young girl ran freely as they played tag and chased their friends, she pressed her arms against her sides and trailed behind, fearing the bounce of the extra weight on her chest.

In high school, it made her the main attraction. She and her best friend Olivia Ryan were even nicknamed the Twenty, much to their dismay, for both being perfect tens. On her first day of freshman year, Alicia's father had his only daughter sit on his lap as if she were five years old again. "I know at this age you'll want to start dating. But just be clear about something; not all boys at this age can be trusted. Their warped agendas aren't worth your time."

At that point, Len Rivera was the only male in Alicia life that she depended on.

**;**

"I am so done with high school boys." Olivia groaned during lunch one day. She had just broken up with Chris Plovert, her socially awkward boyfriend of three months. After giving the gawky boy a chance, she realized the reasoning for his lack of a social life when she accidently walked in on him with his hand in his boxers, satisfyingly looking at a picture of her in a bikini. She attempted to pay him a surprise visit to his house, but didn't expect to see that on the other side of the door. "No matter what social spectrum they run in, they are all just the same."

"I'm sure if you look hard enough, you'll find one decent guy." Alicia reassured her.

"Easy for you to say. I'm actually pretty surprised Harris Fisher hasn't tried to make a move on you yet."

It too astonished Alicia that he was willing to maintain a relationship. But Harris Fisher was different. He was a senior so he had some maturity on him. It was a nice break from getting her heart stomped and trampled on by almost every guy in school who just wanted to get into her pants. Unfortunately for them, she never let them in.

Harris was the only boy Alicia had dated that had an interest in her beyond physique. He was always sincerely attentive when she brought up the topic of her dream job. But at the same time it made her kind of skeptical; nobody her age (even Olivia) ever took an interest in her secret ambition of becoming a lawyer.

**;**

He had texted her that afternoon saying he wanted to meet her in his Mustang out in the school parking lot. Of course if it was any other guy, she would have known meeting him in his car meant only one thing. But it was _him_. They fell into their usual conversations when she got in the passenger seat.

Soon they found each other joined at the mouth, his tongue slowly creeping into her slightly opened mouth. It was…nice, Alicia thought. They probably needed some of this from time to time. But when his rough hand made its way down her back and under her shirt, it finally hit Alicia. The fact that he was so nice to her, how he actually had an interest in her, it was all some set up just to lure her in. He didn't care about her at all.

"Stop." she mumbled. But he didn't answer. He was too busy groping the back of her bra hooks. She pulled away having the most disgusted look on her face. Her dad was right, guys did have warped agendas.

"We've been going out for four months now." Harris shrugged, as if heavy petting was some kind of staple in their relationship.

"And by then you should know that I'm not just some play toy." She climbed out of the Mustang, slamming the door on her way out. All that was there to greet her was an empty parking lot and Harris blaring some angry boy music as he briskly drove away. She found a seat on the front steps of the school and called her dad. The familiar sounds of his caring voice made her remember there was at least one person who wouldn't take advantage of her.

Alicia shut her eyes and scrunched her face. She figure to occupy herself while she waited, she would let herself have a good cry. A cry because she truly believed Harris was different. A cry because she regretted not following her hunches. A cry because her father probably was the only man she could depend on. But no tears came. As this sort of thing happened all the time. And Harris was just another guy.

**;**

Alicia Rivera was more than just a pretty face. But to the world, that was probably all she would ever be.


End file.
